oooohhhhhfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power
This is a page about the episode, if you are looking for something else referring to the power, see this. Sypnosis Mordecai and Rigby use a magic keyboard to get raises so they can pay to repair a hole they made in their bedroom wall. Plot Mordecai and Rigby are watching a wrestling match on TV and Rigby starts wrestling a doll called Beef Burrito saying that Beef Burrito "offended his Mom". Mordecai throws Rigby off a trampoline, and Rigby bounces off the wall and into a trash can so hard that he makes a hole. Worried that the damage will cost them their jobs, and too poor to afford a fix, they must convince Benson to give them raises to fund the repairs. Rigby tries to convince Mordecai to hambone for the raises, but Mordecai refuses. Instead they agree to use a magic keyboard Rigby stole from a wizard at the park. Mordecai names the magic keyboard 'The Power'. They successfully test its magical properties on Pops, who gives them lollipops. Mordecai and Rigby then try it on Benson, who gives them $20 each and compliments them on their hard work. The duo realizes that with the keyboard, they can do anything they ever wanted, leading to a montage of Mordecai and Rigby playing triumphantly with the keyboard such as driving a muscle car etc., until their fun is interrupted by Skips. Skips is dubious about their new keyboard, so Mordecai and Rigby sing a song with the keyboard, Mordecai telling Skips to go back to his room. However, Rigby screws up the lyrics and sends Skips to the moon instead. The duo confess to Benson and Pops that Skips is on the moon. Benson doesn't believe them, but when Rigby is able to zap the four of them to the moon he soon sees that it is the truth. The moon is dangerous because Rigby, when left alone with the keyboard, sent some random items to the moon, including a bunch of baby ducks, a soda machine that doesn't work, and a giant monster which seems to be an amalgam of Mordecai, Rigby, and Beef Burrito. The monster attacks Skips, but Mordecai and Rigby are powerless to help because the keyboard's batteries run out before then can teleport back to earth. Fulfilling his prophecy from the start of the episode, Rigby manages to save Skips with his “hamboning” technique, and Skips plugs in the golf cart’s wires into the keyboard, powering it up again, successfully taking them home before the monster smashes them. The four land in Mordecai and Rigby's room safely and the rest of the wall, except for the hole, breaks off. Skips then destroys the keyboard as compensation for being sent to the moon, and Benson turns red in anger, reclaims the money from the raise he gave Mordecai and Rigby, and orders that they clean up the mess, or they will be fired. As Benson, Skips, and Pops leave, Mordecai and Rigby look around at the bare walls and see that the hole is still there. Mordecai then covers up the hole with a poster, stating that Benson wouldn't notice it if it was covered, and the duo high-five, ending the episode. Character Appearances *Mordecai (debut) *Rigby (debut) *Benson (debut) *Skips (debut) *Pops (debut) Minor Characters *Wizard (debut) *Beef Burrito (debut) *Moon Monster (debut) *Baby Ducks (debut) Trivia/Goofs *At the end, when Benson, Pops and Skips leaves the room, Mordecai and Rigby are not seen, however, the spot where Rigby sits is visible. *This has been known by some to be the most innapropriate episodes, because of the use of "crap," "piss," "S," "drillbit" and "crotch." *The Moon Monster looks like Mordecai, Rigby and Beef Burrito. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1